Together At Last
by lilyevans20014
Summary: It's Lily and James's final year at Hogwarts where they have both been made Head Boy and Head Girl. With all the odds against him, will James be able to convince Lily that they belong together? Will kind, caring and loving Lily Evans fall for trouble maker James? Will James win over her affections? Well, Lily doesn't think to so...


Lily Evans's POV

James Harold Potter.

For as long as I can remember the troublemakers at Hogwarts has always been the marauders, mismatched but yet perfectly matched at the same time; they seemed to fit, flawlessly together like chalk and cheese. Their ringleader, James Potter, was the ideal Gryffindor at Hogwarts from his ability to rebel against the rules and regulations at Hogwarts, carefree personality and self-confidence, outstanding ability to catch the golden snitch before his opponent could, liking for pranks and jokes that got him into trouble with Professor McGonagall and Filch which deducted points from Gryffindor, effortless ability to get astonishing grades in every subject that he took without even studying for exams, his ability to entertain people with his cheeky, shameless sense of humour that sometimes got him into trouble with Professor McGonagall. James took great pride in boasting about his quidditch skills babbling on and on about how Gryffindor team has the best seeker but also his ability to charm and attract witches, he was often known as the 'heartthrob of Gryffindor' with every witch even some Slytherins wanting to date him. James was famous, cheeky, handsome and popular with a pure-blood father who was 'Head of the Auror Department' and a pure-blood mother who was a professional Healer who idolised their precious little boy. He had hazel eyes, godlike jaw, masculine body that he got from all the quidditch that he played over the years and jet black mussed hair that never could stay neat.

While James was the arrogant, selfish toe-rag, Remus was the complete opposite who was quiet, polite and well-mannered which was strange for a marauder who were known at Hogwarts for their notorious pranks. Instead of playing pranks on Slytherins, Remus spent his days reading patiently under a tree and was just as clever as Black and Potter, who got perfect grades in every subject that they took even though he had to take time off school each month to visit his poorly muggle mother. He was not as handsome as Black and Potter who had charming, dazzling smiles, gorgeous eyes and jet black hair but he wasn't as unflattering as Pettigrew. Remus had a pale face, light brown hair and often looked ill and exhausting becoming more and more grey each month taking care of his mother. At first, it was surprising that Black and Potter had a best friend who had a clear consiense and was brave, kind and good natured managing to see the good in almost everyone was extremely forgiving and didn't judge people based on their mistakes. When I became a Prefect, I was paired with Remus who I believed to be snobby, arrogant and cruel but over time, I realized that he wasn't like Black and Potter and didn't agree with them bullying Severus.

Potter is the arrogant one, Black is the cheeky one, Remus is the levelheaded one and Pettigrew is the untalented one. Pettigrew isn't as handsome as Remus, Potter and Black with his grubby skin, small watery eyes, oversized front teeth and a pointed nose matched with his squeaky voice and mousy brown that resembled mud. What baffled me was that unlike the others, Pettigrew didn't have a talent for pranks, the ability to achieve good grades in every subject that he took or have devishly handsome good looks. When he was worshipping Black or Potter, he was munching on some snacks and sneaking into the kitchens after curfew to steal food for his best friends. I often heard the others call him 'Wormtail' possibly because he followed around Black, Remus and Potter and hang around like a bad smell. Out of the four, he was the uninteresting, weak and unintelligent one often falling behind in classes because he was too busy idolising Black, Remus and Potter and living vicariously through their accomplishments. Unlike the others, Peter has never had a girlfriend because most girls at Hogwarts, me included found his eating habits repulsive and often wondered why they were friends with him.

Sirius Orion Black was the other ringleader of the 'marauders' often being ogled by witches because of his good looks, intelligence and skill at handling the quaffle. Descending from a long line of pure-blood wizards and witches with their pure-blood mania, you would expect a Black to be a snobby, cruel and deluded Slytherin but he is quite the opposite apart from the cruel part! Sirius was Sorted into Gryffindor just like Potter, Pettigrew and Remus which was unusual because all Blacks were Sorted into Slytherin, a house based on blood purity and being superior from 'Mudbloods' and blood traitors, people who associate with muggles and muggle-borns. Just like Potter, he has a carefree personality, incredible ability to score goals with the quaffle, handsome good looks that apparently all the Blacks inherited and an interest in playing pranks on Severus who they nicknamed 'Snivellius' or 'Snivelly'. He too also had good looks- he was tall, well-built, darkly handsome with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair and striking grey eyes. Most of my best friends fancy Remus, Potter and Black but find Pettigrew annoying and irrelevant. Sirius was true to the ideal of a Gryffindor student- true-hearted, loyal and brave but also a mischievous and arrogant troublemaker who bullied people he dislike. On more than occasion, I thought that Black and Potter were telepathic because they planned their pranks to perfection without even saying a word about it sharing only curt and approving nods, snide smirks and toothy grins before playing horrific, homicidal prank on the not-so-innocent Slytherin who always got their own back. Their eyes lit up with mischief at the thought of humiliating the slytherins by turning their hair red and golden to match the Gryffindor colours, putting dungbombs under their pillows or performing the Bat-bogey hex on them-

"... Mummy, remember that Vernon is coming to dinner today." Petunia snapped, bringing me out of my thoughts about the marauders. "Will you make your famous steak and kidney pie? It's one of Vernon's favourite."

"Of course, Petunia." Mum replied, resisting the urge to groan. "When will he be arriving?"

"Seven o'clock." Petunia replied, grinning widely. "He's coming over after work; he is the executive director of the most successful drilling company in the country. He was telling me all about when he took me to that French restaurant in town and let me order the most expensive thing on the menu. He is so thoughtful."

"Petunia, how exactly did you meet him?" Mum asked, curiously. "Doesn't he go to Smeltings? That boarding school?"

"Yes, he does." Petunia replied, smugly. "It is one of the best schools in the country and he looks very fetching in his school uniform like a young Johnny Depp."

More like an oversized rat! I thought. He can barely fit in his school uniform.

"We met on the first day of summer last year." Petunia continued, twirling a blonde lock around her finger. "He was working for his father at the business when Daddy and I went into the store looking for some drills when I saw him across a crowded room and fell in love with him when he looked into my eyes and he looked into mine."

Beaming at Mum, Petunia asked smugly, "... Mummy, did you know that Vernon's father own his own business? The business is becoming quite successful, Vernon told me that his family owns the most successful drilling business in the country. His father plans on expanding the business in America. Did you know that when Vernon's father retires, Vernon is going to inherit the business and I just know that he is going to be amazing?"  
"That's great, sweetheart." Mom replied, resisting the urge to groan. "I am happy that you have found someone that makes you happy, poppet. Vernon Dursley is an extraordinary lad. He is lucky to have you, Petunia. I just hopes that he treats you like you deserve."  
"All the other girls at school are actually jealous of me." Petunia replied, laughing hysterically. "You should have seen their faces when he picked me up from school in his father's new car even Anne was jealous of me. Vernon took me to this expensive French restaurant in town and ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. I still can't believe it, Mummy, Vernon Dursley fancies me."  
"Neither can I." I whispered, rolling my eyes. "Who would want someone like Vernon?"  
"We have already begun talking about the future, Mummy." Petunia exclaimed, blushing furiously while flicking through a bridal magazine idly. "Vernon and I want us to get married as soon as possible. I am thinking that we should have the wedding next spring on Vernon's birthday."  
"Isn't a bit soon to be talking about the wedding, darling?" Mum asked Petunia, planting a false smile on her face. "Vernon hasn't even proposed to you, for goodness sake."  
"But he will, Mummy, soon." Petunia exclaimed, admiring an lace dress adoringly. "I know that Vernon loves me and I love him. Besides, I want to be married and settled before we start getting ready to start a family-"  
"What?" Mom choked, spluttering her tea while coughing loudly. "When did you decide that you two were going to become parents, Petunia?"  
"Last week when we talked on the phone." Petunia confirmed, gushing over a picture over a bridal carriage. "I have even started coming up with a list of names. Dudley, Steven, Edward or Vernon Junior if it is a boy and Elizabeth, Rose, Margaret, Daphne if it is a girl. We were house hunting that day that he took me to dinner and we settled on that house on Privet Drive. It's not exactly luxurious and I know that Vernon deserves better but we want a normal family life. Just me, Vernon and our baby."

I snorted into my cereal when Mum exclaimed, gleefully. "I am so happy that you have someone that makes you happy, sweetheart. We will accept Vernon with open arms. What about you, Lily? Have you got a boyfriend?"

"No, Mom, I haven't." I replied, nervously. "I am more focused on passing my N.E.W.T's than finding a wizard to date."

"What about that young man that you told me about?" Mom asked, beaming at me. "James, is it?"

Halfway into a sip of my orange juice, I choked when I heard his name. "Oh no, Mom. He's the annoying boy that won't leave me alone. I don't like him much."

"Just you wait, Lily-pad." Mom replied, smiling widely at me. "Soon, your father will be walking you down the aisle where James will be waiting for you."

Before I could reply, Petunia shoved a magazine under my mother's nose. "Speaking of aisles, did you know that Vernon is thinking of proposing? I found a ring box in his sock drawer when I went to meet his parents last week. They were very kind but his sister is a bit of freak with her obsession with breeding bulldogs. I must have seen as least 12 of the filthy little things! I think that Vernon is going to ask Daddy for his blessing."

As Petunia continued rambling on about Vernon and their future wedding plans, a snowy white owl flew in through the window clutching a letter in his claw before placing the letter before me. As soon as Petunia saw the owl, she began poking it with her fork while trying to shoo it away. "Go away, you bloody ugly bird." Petunia said, poking her fork into its wing. "Why can't they send the letters through the mail like normal people? Why do they have to keep sending these bloody birds?"

"Petunia, let the owl alone." Mom replied, eagerly waiting for me to open the letter. "It will be going now."

The snowy owl nipped my finger lovingly before flying out of the window, much to Petunia's relief. Settling back to her seat, Petunia grimaced at me before returning to her bridal magazine and admiring some wedding dresses lovingly. As I opened the letter, a small object fell into my lap and I squealed as I admired the Head Girl badge that sparkled before my very eyes. My mother pulled me into a hug, shouting at the top of her lungs, "Henry, get down here. Lily is Head Girl. Our baby is Head Girl. Our little cherub is Head Girl…"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Soc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confred of wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

I am pleased to tell you that you have been made Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because of your outstanding behaviour, good nature and respect for the school rules. Congratulations! I know that you are going to work well with the Head Boy who has been assigned especially because of his positive influence on the school. Please find enclosed a list of books and equipment as well as your O.W.L exam results.

The term begins on 1st September at 11am, we await your owl by no later than 31st July. Please report to the Prefect's carriage to be acquainted with the Head Boy.

Your sincerely,

Minevra McGonagall

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Lily Jacqueline Evans has achieved:

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defence Against The Dark Arts O

Divination E

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration E

"Lily, you did so well!" Dad replied, reading the letter over my shoulder. "We are so proud of you, sweetheart. A witch in our family, isn't a marvelous."

"You have been made Head Girl and you have got all the grades you needed to be an auror." Mom said, squeezing my right shoulder. "I have never been more prouder of you, Lily. I tell you what, as you have done so well, I will cook you your favourite tonight. Fish and chips."

"No, Mom." Petunia replied, scolding at Lily. "You said that you were going to make Steak and Kidney pie when Vernon comes for dinner. Fish and Chips are far too unhealthy."

"Petunia, this is Lily's special day." Mom replied, sighing loudly. "We have had Vernon around enough times to know that there is nothing that he loves more than fish and chips."

"Well, I refuse to stay here any longer." Petunia said, tears welling up in her eyes. "All you do is say how amazing Lily is and how she is doing so well in that freakish school of hers. I might as well as be invisible. That's why I love Vernon, he treats me like a princess."

"Tuney, we love you two equally, baby." Dad replied, pulling Petunia into a hug. "We couldn't be more happier that you have found someone like Vernon who treats you like you deserve."

Looking deep into Petunia's blue eyes, I saw what years and years of me overshadowing her has done to her; we used to be the best of friends, sharing everything, playing together every day but it has been years since I even went down to the playground and played with her on the swings. Petunia and Severus were the two people that I could always rely on, that they would never leave me but now Severus is practising Dark Arts preparing for a life of serving Voldemort who was getting stronger every single day. He was attacking muggle-borns right, left and center murdering innocent people because he thinks that they 'stole' magic from wizards and witches. The Ministry hasn't done anything to try and stop him but put a reassuring word in the Daily Prophet saying that they are doing everything that they could! Even though Severus and I used to be best friends, I have to look forward to a new year, a fresh start and I am not going to allow anyone not even Pureblood slytherins get in my way.

A new me.


End file.
